


hermann gottlieb has a problem

by eliovian



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliovian/pseuds/eliovian
Summary: "Wow, Herm. You actually like me don't you?""Why I- I ah- well I-""-I mean I know we have that 'I hate you', 'you hate me' sorta thing going on, but we're actually friends right?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i've been writing this thing over and over so much my head is spinning so here it is, after being proofread over a million times
> 
> also i wanted to complete at least something for this pairing before the new movie comes out because whatever happens in that movie might effect the reality of newmann as we know it, ya feel me

Hermann Gottlieb was not a man who had any expertise on communicating his feelings. It was as such when he was young, and has remained that way since. He prided himself with numbers and figures, logic and reason; a stiff-upper-lip and obstinate attitude that kept him steady for whatever could stand a chance against him. This changed however, with these feelings. . .  that unfortunately, kept him down on his luck.

He couldn't even recall how it happened, or most importantly, why, but during his time spent in the war, alongside the happy-go-lucky-ness of Dr. Newton Geiszler, Hermann had begun to develop. . . some certain feelings for him. It was better not to articulate these emotions, for as long as he stayed ignorant of its existence, the longer Hermann can continue living each day and not pass out from exhaustion.

He learned that after thinking about Newton, and the way he looked with his hair fussed and unkempt, and when he'd walk into the lab with a tight shirt and even tighter jeans, not knowing how painful it was for Hermann to just take a glance in his direction; that _incessant_ , _yielding_ look on his face when he'd bite his lip enough that as his teeth separated, Hermann could notice the faint rosiness of Newton's mouth, and Newton would just remain in concentration as though it wasn't _unbearable_. 

It was just these little things, these horrible, prolonged, _filthy_ thoughts, and Hermann could feel himself start to lose his grip. He realized this as he shuffled his way to the lab, as he usually did, with a grumpy look on his face, like he usually had.

He stepped into their shared space and could only sneak one glimpse along the room before he felt his stomach pump fast, and uneasily. Newton was wearing a t-shirt, black and v-necked and hung _very_ taut along his body.

Hermann started to blink really fast, and he cleared his throat. 

Newton's gaze shifted towards the sound, and he smiled. Like it was nothing. "Mornin', Herm." He had his hands rummaging around deep in Kaiju guts, but that was the last thing Hermann was paying attention to. He felt his mouth open, and close, and open again. "I-I told you to refer to me by Dr. Gottlieb in the workplace." Hermann reverted back to his stubborn glare. His eyes remained on the slope of Newton's neck, rather pale compared to the tan-ness of his face, gaze traveling down to the low collar of his shirt.

Hermann shook it away, whatever he was thinking. He was starting to feel like a lovesick fool.

Newton only groaned. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, 10 years of experience, you're tired, whatever." He said with a roll of his eyes. 

Hermann walked away, far away towards his side of the lab, eyes glued to the floor, hand gripped tighter onto his cane to keep himself steady. He wasn't going to let these simple-minded feelings get in the way of his work. However tight-fitting Newton's t-shirt was, he was _not_ going to be dissuaded. 

This was just a slight distraction, nothing more. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hermann's concentration only diminished as time passed. Every stroke of chalk gliding across the board ended with a glance in Newton's direction, down at his shirt, back towards the board, back towards Newton again. All he could think about was how slender he looked in black. He didn't even bother to check if the formulas he'd written on the board were complete gibberish or not. 

Newton, thankfully, never caught his gaze, for he seemed to be completely immersed in the examination of Kaiju-muck, and nothing else. The air was starting to feel stuffy and the silence made it difficult to breathe. 

As Hermann turned back around again, his ears were pierced by the sound of Newton's cough, loud and echoing throughout the room, as though to gauge his attention. Hermann paused, turning around again. Newton's mouth was pursed, looking like he were trying to find the right words to say.

"So uh. . . me and some guys are going to a bar later. You wanna come?" The sound of swishing Kaiju-guts ceased and Newton was looking at Hermann straight in the eye. Hermann could tell, even from across the room. Hermann furrowed his eyebrows together warily. 

"And why, pray tell, would I want to do that?" He said. Truthfully, he wasn't really looking forward to anything having to do with bars, and drinking, and after the drinking, the puking. 

"Well. . . the guys wanna celebrate the war being over, and everyone's gonna be there. Y'know. Tendo and some other guys from the lab." Newton was wiping his hands off with a towel now. He noted the dull look on Hermann's face, and pouted in response. "It'll be fun, Herm!" He bounded quickly in Hermann's direction, stopping with a cross of his arms. "What else is a stuffy guy like you gonna do on a Friday night? Jack off to, I dunno, Isaac Newton's law of gravity?" 

Hermann choked on the lump in his throat. "I'd never- even-" He felt his face grow hot. "Quit being foolish." He grumbled, though truthfully, he had another "Newton" in mind. 

"—And stay on your side of the room, will you." He said, voice curt, but his mind and his stomach doing flips and spins simultaneously. Newton could drive him completely insane if he wanted to. 

"C'mon, Hermann. You don't even have to drink. Just hang out with us." Newton, clearly ignoring Hermann's wishes, stepped forward, closer onto Hermann's side of the room. Hermann's gaze shifted immediately to that insufferable t-shirt again. It looked even tighter up close, if that were even possible. 

"Fine. But if any one of you vomits, I'm _not_ going to be the one to take you all home." Newton's eyes lit up at the response, brief, but enough for Hermann to recognize it. Newt began fiddling with the bracelets on his wrist. 

"So. . . I'll pick you up at 8, 'k?" He said, casually, before turning on his heel back to dissect more Kaiju body parts, leaving Hermann with not even enough time— or will— to respond.  

 

 

 

 

Life was out to get him. Hermann was sure of that.

He'd spent twenty minutes— _twenty godforsaken_ minutes!— deciding what to wear, and yet he still ended up in the same thing he was wearing when he'd gone into work that morning; sweater vest, worn-in blazer and all. It got even worse when he'd gotten into Newton's car, and upon first inspection he noticed Newton wearing that same black t-shirt, but instead he was wearing a leather jacket over it, posing as some sort of wannabe-greaser-type. 

And even then Newton's appearance drew Hermann in, and the whole car ride was spent with the aforementioned latter sneaking glances at the way Newton's clothes stretched across his skin. Or the way his face looked, bathed in the lights of the city. Hermann almost didn't mind the horrible smell coming from the car seats and the screeching metal music that banged against his head. This view was frankly the best thing he'd ever seen, as much as he didn't want to admit that to himself. 

Now here he was, a pint of lager in one hand, body pressed uncomfortably between those of Newton Geiszler and Tendo Choi, both with exuberant expressions and mouths outstretched in laughter. They were all talking about. . . something. Hermann didn't really care enough about the conversation to listen. His finger traced the edge of the glass, and he was eyeing at the closeness of his knee, and Newton's knee, and how Newton had just let it stay there, pressed up against his, complete disregard for personal space. His eyes traveled from their knees up to Newton's thigh, and Hermann swallowed. This was becoming too much to handle. 

"No no no, listen to me- I'm not a Kaiju groupie, okay? I just think they're. . . interesting. Interestingly horrific, _of course_." Newton was also holding a glass in his hand, but hadn't bothered to take even a sip of it. He appeared to be so immersed in the conversation, he couldn't focus on anything else. Hermann noticed that Newton did this often; place all his attention on one thing, and not think for a second about whatever else was happening. 

Tendo, on the other hand, was already going on his sixth pint. He was already slurring his words. 

"S'all you seem to talk 'bout is Kaijus, Newt. Might be the leading cause for your loneliness." He chuckled, only to be met with a light shove of the elbow from Newton. "Whatever man." Newton shook his head in mild annoyance. "And I can get a date if I wanted to! I'm just saving these goodies for someone special, alright?' He countered, half-jokingly. 

Everyone around the table had a bemused expression. Tendo just laughed again, whole-heartedly this time, with a, "Sure, Newton," and a sympathetic pat on the back. Hermann watched the exchange and he wondered if Newton already _had_ a special person in mind. His eyes immediately traveled suspiciously along the faces of his drunken associates. _W_ _ere they in this room?_

One of the other scientists —Hermann hadn't bothered enough with pleasantries to retrieve their name— got up from their seat at the booth and headed over to a pool table, motioning for the others to do the same. Even Tendo, eyes glazed over and breath stinking of alcohol, shuffled up to join them. Newton didn't follow suit, however. It was just the two of them now. 

Hermann scooted away, because of personal space, but more so because he couldn't tolerate another thought about how close Newton's thigh was against his. He exhaled heavily, setting the full glass of lager on the table. God only knows why Tendo offered to buy him a drink at all. 

Newton imitated the action, placing his also completely full glass on the table, before crossing his arms, slumping in his seat.

"It's not weird, is it? To be fascinated by Kaijus so much. I mean, they're cool. Like— like how some people are obsessed with The Joker, or Dracula, even— and they're horrible people! What's the difference?" 

". . . The difference is that The Joker and Dracula aren't real, Newton." Hermann sighed. "Sometimes you can be quite ignorant about this. . . obsession of yours, but you're still a proficient scientist."

A beat passed. He turned his head, only to be met with Newton's gaping look. "I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, Herm." Hermann scoffed in amusement. "I've said nice things to you before, Dr. Geiszler, but most of my time is spent informing you on how foolish you are." Hermann continued with a wave of nonchalance. 

"Really? Tell me the last time you've ever said something nice to me, then." Newton's lips were upturned into a smirk. 

"Well. Um. There's that— well—" 

"Exactly." Newton scooted closer next to Hermann, much to the latter's chagrin. "How's about. . . you say something nice about me right now." 

Hermann tried not to let his gaze linger downwards to Newton's thighs again. He instead searched the canvas of Newton's face to confirm that he was completely serious. There seemed to be not even a glint of doubt in his eyes.

Frankly, he could think of numerous, _nice_ things to say to Newton, most, if not all of them very inappropriate and centered too much along the lines of "the delightful curvature of his ass when he bent over", or, "how the slope of his neck constantly looked like it needed to be ravished,". Hermann bit back those words desperately. 

". . .Well, you're quite intelligent." Hermann said with finality, clearing his throat, hoping to clear away his indecent thoughts as well. Newton only moved in closer. "And?" 

"And?. . . And. . ." Hermann felt himself blink quicker than normal. His head started whirling. "You have a good. . . posture." Newton crossed his arms again, mouth curved into an exaggerated pout.

"C'mon, Herm. Compliment me, _honestly_ , just one time— I won't even blackmail you about it or anything— just say it once." 

Hermann's eyes went from his colleagues over at the pool table, to Newton, and back, and back to Newton again. "I—ah—you—" He took this moment to decide if he really wanted to say what he'd been thinking all night, disregard all the possible consequences, go forth with it and not looking back. It was a hard tossup between that or to avoid the whole situation altogether, go back to normal as planned. 

He felt the words start to tumble out of his mouth before his conscience could convince him to stop. 

"You are an absolute, absurd, stubborn, petulant child." He caught the remnants of a crinkle in Newton's eyebrow at the backwards statement. "However," He continued quickly, "You are the most suitable companion I've ever had, and I would never want to change that." He bit back the last of his words. _And I think I'm more than infatuated with you._

Newton had that dumbfounded, puppy-like look on his face that screamed confusion and slight astonishment. It lasted for but a second, replaced with that knowing grin that Hermann hated so much. 

"Wow, Herm. You actually like me don't you?" Newton half-gasped, half-laughed with a shake of his head. 

"Why I- I ah- well I-"

"-I mean I know we have that 'I hate you', 'you hate me' sorta thing going on, but we're actually friends, right?" 

Hermann didn't know how to respond to that. The hesitance was met with Newt patting Hermann's knee, big, wide, grin on his face. Newton was the kind of person to just sort of, float along really, flitting from one conversation to the next, moving towards one project to another as fast as his mouth could speak. He was a high-energy kind of person, and truthfully Hermann admired that about him. He was able to emit such an aura of. . . youth. 

"Of course." He twisted around his mouth into what he hoped was a smile. Newton beamed back at him, hand still on Hermann's knee, and he giggled. He _giggled_ , for god's sake.  

"Okay, okay, my turn." He looked around, as though he were to be cautious of what he was going to say next; Hermann couldn't concentrate, however, in his peripheral vision he could spot Newton's hand. Still on his knee. "Newton, you don't have to—"

Newton held one finger up with his other hand that wasn't preoccupied. He inched closer, leaning upwards until Hermann could feel the warmth of his breath tickling his skin. His heart sped lightly at the sensation. He heard a small laugh against his ear. 

"I like that, _you_ , Herman Gottlieb, you are the _worst liar_ I've ever met." Newton let those words sink in, and he pulled away, fostering a sinful grin like everything was fine and normal. Hermann wasn't quick with a response.

In the 10 years of experience he's had as a scientist, nothing ever posed a greater threat than the idea that Dr. Newton Geiszler, PHD, was able to figure him out quicker than Hermann could do on his own. 

"What on earth are you— ah— talking about?" Hermann felt his body shiver. Newton had slid his hand from Hermann's knee, farther up his leg. Resting there on his thigh. 

"Hermann— I've got eyes too y'know." Newton's other hand came up, fingertips lingering at the edge of Hermann's collar. Hermann felt as though he could pass out at any second. "I've noticed you staring at me since like, forever." Newton continued to smile, eyes alight. "Just admit it, you bastard. You like me!" He grasped onto Hermann's palms pleadingly.

They each shared a look of bewilderment, although Newt's was tad more in the excitable range. Hermann felt his fingers start to tremble nervously. 

"Tell me."

"Newton, I. . ." 

Hermann Gottlieb had found himself in a rather difficult predicament. On one hand, he was found out, and Hermann should do what any gentleman would and kiss him right there, carry Newton off in his feeble and struggling arms and live in some sort of strange version of "happily ever after". On the other hand, Newton would reject his feelings and thus Hermann would find himself the center of teasing and blackmail for years by all of his associates, not just his lab companion. He went over his options, again and again, many times, and he found himself staring back into the face of this man that he hated, yet he liked so, so much.

Hermann looked down at Newton's mouth, his jaw, the light dusting of freckles across his cheeks and nose. Even behind those thick frames of his they were unmistakable, and Hermann hadn't noticed them before. 

". . .I do. Like you. I suppose." Hermann cleared his throat, taking both of Newton's hands and placing them away from his body. "But I don't appreciate public displays of affection." He said this, biting his tongue afterwards. Because truthfully. . . he enjoyed the way Newton's hands felt in his. It was a conclusion he didn't want to have to come to, at this moment, at this time, but it was there. 

A beat passed, almost agonizingly. 

". . .And what if we weren't in public?" Was all Newton could muster. He looked absolutely dazed.

Hermann looked back at him in uncertainty. "Well I'd. . ." He raised one finger, letting it brush against the nape of Newton's neck. "I'd kiss you. Right there." 

"Uh-huh." 

Hermann's other fingers followed suit, lingering upwards, against Newton's jaw. "And here." He paused, thumb brushing along the edge of Newton's lips. It looked soft up close and it felt even softer underneath his fingers. "And right here." 

Newton made a low sound that sent shivers throughout Hermann's body. With a cough and a murmur of apology, Hermann removed his hand immediately from Newton's face, partially from the embarrassment, and partially because if he had went on any longer. . . well, they'd be snogging in a bar full of people. Newton whistled mischievously, much to Hermann's chagrin, leaning back in his seat. Hermann groaned despondently. 

". . .I like you too, Hermann." Newton turned his head towards him. 

". . .You do?"

"Yeah, I mean." Newton looked down at himself, before his gaze flitted back to Hermann's. "I wore this because you think I look hot in it." Newton grinned heavily, gesturing towards that insufferable, ill-fitting t-shirt, peaking out from beneath the shiny leather of his jacket.

Hermann opened his mouth to protest, and in an instant he knew it was probably a pointless thing to do. He pondered over his words carefully. 

"I'd much rather see you. . . out of it." He said finally, relishing in the look that transpired across Newton's face. Newton sprang up immediately from his seat. 

"Hermann, come home with me."

Hermann looked up at him with slight amusement. "And why would I want to do that, Dr. Geiszler?"

"Because I feel like kissing you so badly, you pervert."  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so uhm, in light of what is going on with pacific rim uprising oh my fucking god here's some smut
> 
> also this is in newt's pov

The car ride home was absolutely unbearable. More than anything that Newton had ever known before. He'd take one look over at Hermann, sitting in the passenger seat, face turned towards the window, then back to his own fingers, gripping incessantly onto the steering wheel. He felt his heart start to rumble up-and-down his chest, leaving flutters amidst the chaos in his stomach, and for the first time Newton realized he was nervous. 

Newton Geizsler, PHD, life of the party. Holds the highest record for a keg stand in Shatterdome history. Brought down by the realization that he, smartest man in the the K-Science crew- or at least he assumed- was nervous about this frumpy man that he liked so much, and he started to understand why Hermann called him, in his own words, a "petulant child who gets caught up in their own world of recklessness". 

He had been giddy in that car ride home, but mostly he could feel the sweat poring out of his skin. 

Now, all Newton can remember is unlocking the door to his apartment, Hermann stepping inside, door shutting behind them. And here they were. 

Stuck in this small space. Together. 

Newton lingered about nervously, his fingers tracing along until his back was met with a wall. . . somewhere. He hadn't bothered to shut on the lights, he was frankly too nervous to do so. Him! Newton Geiszler! First man to ever drift with a Kaiju brain! First man to ever drift with a person he was kind of in love with, _and_ a Kaiju brain, all at the same time. He should be absolutely fearless, shouldn't he? He's been through worse.

He's been through the war, for pete's sake! 

". . .Do you want me to turn on the lights?" Newton asked, voice high and meager, like a mouse. He could barely make out Hermann's features in the light, well, the thin patches of light peeking through the window blinds across the room. Even so, Newton's eyes traced the edge of Hermann's jaw, up to his nose, thin and angular. He looked like a work of art. 

"That's um- that's alright." Newton heard a sound of knocking wood, which he assumed was Hermann's cane being set aside, before he felt the touch of two hands, cold against the edge of his cheeks. It was a sensation that surprised him in the darkness, and all he could do was breathe, or he'd start to choke on the weight his heart felt, buried deep in his chest. It was so quiet, quiet enough that Newton could hear the sound of his own ears starting to ring. 

"Can I kiss you, Newton?" Hermann said, swallowing. 

"Uh-huh. I mean, yeah. Please do." Newton replied. 

He felt the tenderness of Hermann's mouth against his. 

The kiss itself wasn't anything special, but what was special was that it was _Hermann's_ mouth, and Hermann's mouth was pressed so close, so warm upon Newton's, like they were the only two people who ever existed in the world. It was like a big, fiery burst of feelings shared, only between them. Newton groaned, he couldn't believe this was happening.

Hermann was kissing _him_ and Hermann's hands were on _his_ neck and- 

Newton pulled away, as much as he didn't want to, but if he didn't he probably would've suffocated into Hermann's mouth. Which, truthfully, wasn't that bad of a way to die. 

"Holy shit, dude." 

"What. What is it?" 

"You're fuckin' amazing." Newton took this moment to draw their bodies in together, lips capturing his breath, fast enough that Hermann wasn't given any time to respond. Hermann made a sound that released waves down Newton's body, up to his fingertips, down into the pit of his stomach. His fingers grasped tightly onto Hermann's collar, gripping harder until their bodies were touching. 

He gasped at the feeling of Hermann's knee in-between his legs. It prodded against the inside of his thighs, driving Newton wild and all he could do was press himself against the wall, trembling fingers moving from Hermann's collar, searching up farther until they buried themselves into his hair. They kissed, and kissed some more, and Newton pulled away feeling absolutely dizzy. 

Even in the dark, he could sense Hermann's eyes upon him. His body shivered intensely, when cold lips placed themselves into the crook of his neck, stopping there, and teeth began to graze upon his skin. 

Newton felt his chest rising higher and higher, the grip on Hermann's hair tightening as Hermann left kisses, soft and gentle to the touch, along the plane of his neck, upwards, across his jaw to his ear. They continued to his cheeks, sweeping up to meet his mouth again. Their tongues came together, so slow, so gentle that it was almost agonizing, and Hermann pulled the other closer to him. 

"You're killing me, Herm." Newton gasped, feeling the way Hermann's cock was pressing against his thigh. 

"Do you want to move to your room, then?" Hermann's hands paused to slide under the cotton of Newton's t-shirt, icy fingers carrying along across the plane of his stomach, upwards to his chest. 

"Fuck, I don't even- I don't think I can wait." Newton felt like he was grasping at straws as his hands moved down to claw at Hermann's clothes. 

"You want me to. . . right here?" 

"Yes! Herm, please, I'm dying." Newton could hear him chuckle in the ambient semi-darkness. 

"You don't have to exaggerate." Herman shifted forward, mouth leaning in to stop at the edge of Newton's ear. "Remove your clothes for me then, will you, love?" 

". . . I'm about to cream my pants just by you saying that." Newton removed his clothes feverishly, his skin was growing so hot it was starting to be unbearable. As he motioned to peel off his boxers, Hermann stopped him, pressing a hand upon the clothed erection. His fingers lingered along the outline of it, and Newton whined at the feeling. He felt like he was, well, about to burst. Every touch, every graze, it felt like fire whipping around his skin, burning it, spreading across every inch of his body. 

"You're beautiful." Hermann said this with one hand still on Newton's clothed erection, before another hand joined it, pulling down his boxers. Newton shivered at the exposure to the air. He wrapped his arms around Hermann's waist, pulling their bodies together for warmth. 

"Can I-?" He was already reaching to unhook Hermann's belt.  

"Please do." 

Newton, quickly and messily, pulled off Hermann's clothes. It was. . . sort of a struggle, to be frank, mostly because Newton was letting his horniness get in the way of his efficiency, and also because Hermann was wearing too many clothes for his liking. Layers upon layers of too many. 

"Holy shit Hermann, how many articles of clothing do you need to be wearing right now?" Newton half-frustrated, half-smiling, he removed Hermann's undershirt, and his hands massaged around the other's chest, going up to his collarbone, and down again, moving to get his underwear out of the way.

"Well, I'll be better prepared next time." Newton looked up him as he spoke. 

"That's so romantic, Herm." 

"Don't be an idiot." Hermann pulled him into a kiss. "You have. . . preparations, don't you?" 

"What? Oh, yeah, duh." Newton reached down into their conjoined pile of clothing spread across the floor, combing around in his jean's pocket to reveal a small bottle. Hermann scoffed amusingly. "You had that _on_ your person?" He took the bottle from Newton's hands, eyeing the label as he twisted the cap off. 

"Well, yeah. Always. I mean, it came in handy, didn't it?" Newton watched as Hermann slathered the liquid onto his fingertips. "Spread your legs, love." Hermann said, choosing to ignore the question said before. Newton didn't mind, however. He wrapped his arms around Hermann's neck, and in an instant he felt the prodding of fingers stretching him open. "Oh my fuckin- oh shit." He felt his breath hitch, and Newton was pulling himself closer, closing off as much distance between them as he could. 

He didn't know if he should scream, or stay deathly quiet. It was hard to decide among either of those options, for Hermann's fingers were just moving around, slow and fast inside of him, and Newton was whining softly. 

Newton felt the pressure of Hermann's fingers start to arise, delving deep inside of him, enough to drive him crazy. It was becoming painful, how much want he felt, like a wave going up to the tip of his cock from Hermann's fingertips. He closed his eyes, and he could feel Hermann's gaze, silent, but it was there.

"Please tell me your done I'm- I want- inside, please." Newton was struggling with his words, but either way he proved to get the message across, because Hermann was smiling at him and his fingers ceased action.  

". . .Are you sure?" Hermann peered over at him, attentive.

Newton noticed himself breathing rather strenuously. He looked at Hermann, _really_ looked at him- well, as much as he could in this limited lighting- eyes going over every crevice in his skin; up to his arms, across his collarbone, noting the smoothness of his skin. They went up to his face, admiring the prominence of his cheekbones, and to end looking into his eyes. Newton was completely, madly, absolutely _nuts_ for this guy. 

He nodded. "Please." 

Hermann kissed him, so gentle, like it almost didn't happen. He took the bottle from the floor, spreading its contents around the head of his member, down until he was covered completely. "Wrap your legs around me." He gestured towards Newton. 

Newton looked at him hesitantly. "But will your leg-"

"It'll be fine." Hermann replied, cutting him off. "I want to look at you when we. . ." He didn't finish his sentence. Newton beamed in his direction. 

"Dude, are you saying you want to gaze into my eyes when we make love?" Newton felt his grin stretch even wider when Hermann began to clear his throat laboriously in response. 

"I didn't exactly say that-" 

"You really don't need to correct me right now, Herm. I can't believe you're so in love with me." 

Hermann didn't protest. He mumbled something indecipherable, but Newton could tell by the tone of his voice that it was something snark. "May I?" He said, finally, drawing their bodies in, motioning for Newton to move his legs. He took them in a single sweep, cording them around his waist, using the wall that Newton was leaning against as a way of support.  

He heard the sound of Hermann clearing his throat as he lined up his erection. 

"Hermann, I'm about to-" Newton interrupted himself with a loud moan. Hermann had pushed up inside of him, quickly and in one easy movement. Newton felt his hands pawing mercilessly along the etches of Hermann's back. 

"You bastard- oh shit." He felt Hermann's cock pull away from him, only to close the distance between them again, loud and heavy. The sensation stirred a pleasurable feeling, deep into the pit of his stomach, enough to make Newton whimper. It was a feeling too unimaginable to describe. He unknotted the arms that were drawn around Hermann's neck, biting the back of his hand, onto his knuckle. 

Hermann realigned himself, driving into Newton again, harder this time, and this pleasurable feeling only doubled. 

"Are you alright, love?" He said amongst Newton's continuous mewling. Newton responded with a cross between a laugh and a moan, gaze shifting so their eyes would meet. 

"Keep calling me that please. Oh god." 

Hermann readied his cock inside of Newton, pushing in, hitting the location that caused a rumble in his chest, waves and waves of it, going all around his body. Newton felt his voice starting to lift, louder in volume, beyond his control. He really wasn't in any sort of mood to care about his dignity at the moment. 

"You're driving me bonkers." Hermann groaned, his hands at Newton's waist sliding up to his hips. He geared Newton down towards his cock again. 

"I'm seriously about to- oh fuck-" Newton shivered heavily, he could feel his body starting to build up inside of him, and Hermann had one hand cupping his cheek. He bit the edge of his lip, hard. 

Their bodies were melded together so close, and Newton could feel every inch of the other, the wide plane of Hermann's stomach against his erection, the sweat poring out of his skin, strong enough to sense the pheromones in the air. He was choking on his own reverberating voice. 

"Come for me, will you, love?" Hermann whispered, his thrusts sending Newton into a complete frenzy, the sound of his back striking against the surface of the wall becoming more rough in volume. 

Newton gasped, feeling the build-up inside his body start to release. His hands gripped tightly onto Hermann for stability as he shivered. 

He was utterly speechless, for he could only exhale, jaggedly and with his mouth left agape. He felt Hermann climax inside of him. 

". . . Holy fucking shit, dude." Newton coughed, hoping to bring back the solidity of his voice, because for right now his throat was hurting and he could barely carry out a word. He let his head fall back against the wall. Hermann was stroking along Newton's neck with one hand, the other remaining corded around Newton's hip. 

"Let me get a towel for you." Hermann unhooked Newton's legs that sat around his waist, but was caught by a grasp of the hand before he could leave. 

"No. Just. . . stay." Newton fastened his arms around Hermann's neck, raising his body upwards to meet his lips into a kiss. 

"Well. . . we can't cuddle _here_ , can we?" Hermann said, pulling away. 

". . . Oh my god, you want to cuddle. You're seriously so romantic." Newton replied half-jokingly. He was met with the hint of a scowl. 

"You're insufferable." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You like me, I know." 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello well uhhh i wish i knew more about hermann's leg to understand what kind of weight it can handle but for now its a mystery and i guess he can handle newt's weight??? lmao


End file.
